


Three In a Bed

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Daddy!Doctor, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Wherein the Doctor and Rose's daughter has a nightmare.





	Three In a Bed

Rose awoke to the sound of her small daughter crying, the noise coming through the baby monitor perched on her bedside table.

She felt the Doctor shift next to her, placing his hand on her thigh.

"It's okay, I'll get her" he said softly. Rose quickly pressed her lips to his in gratitude.

"I love you" she murmured, and in the half light that a lamp provided, she could see him give her a goofy grin in return.

"As I love you" he responded, giving a caress over the bond before leaping out of bed to tend to their daughter.

Rose lay back on her pillows, nearly back to sleep as she listened to the Doctor's and their daughters conversation over the monitor, falling even more in love with him as he spoke softly to their child, calming down her sobs. It quietened and she was just closing her eyes when she heard their bedroom door open.

The Doctor reappeared cuddling their two year old close to his chest. Young Luna was clutched to her father, her blonde hair flying everywhere, chocolate brown eyes sleepy and face tear stained. Rose sat back up again.

"Hi there sweetheart" she cooed.

"Mama" Luna responded, reaching her arms out for her mother. Rose took her gently from the Doctor's embrace and laid her in the middle of the bed.

"Are you goin' to sleep with Mummy and Daddy?" she asked quietly, as Luna snuggled up to her mother. The Doctor grinned at Rose as he joined them in bed.

"Someone had a nightmare" he informed her. He laid on his side to face Luna, and trailed his hand over her tiny back, rubbing it in circles.

"Did you? It's okay, Daddy and Mummy will keep the bad dreams away now" Rose said, pressing her lips to her temple.

"That's wha' Daddy said" Luna told her, voice now groggy.

Rose peered over to the Doctor, who was still rubbing Luna's back, her eyes fusing shut.

"Daddy is usually right" she stated. The Doctor arched an eyebrow.

"Usually?"

Rose huffed in fake annoyance.

"Alright then. Always". The Doctor gave her a pointed look.

"Good. Oh, she's asleep now" he noticed, Luna's soft snores filling the room, before turning out the light. Rose flung her arm to protect their daughter and rested it on the Doctor's hip. He pressed a lingering kiss on her lips, cuddling up to her and their daughter.

The last thing she heard was a funny little giggle of delight from her husband as she fell to sleep, three in a bed.


End file.
